Kasterborous Gallifrey
Kasterborous Gallifrey (full title: The Seventh Shining World System of Kasterborous Gallifrey) is a huge, genial and cultured nation, led by the Lord High President of the High Council of Gallifrey. It is an oligarchic democracy, with the High Council being elected by the people. It is also a nation of the Cyberius Confederation. Gallifrey is part of the Pandorica Alliance. History From as early as 2400 years before the Great Pavensky War, the ancestors of future Gallireyans lived peaceful and nomadic lives. Eventually, in about 2102 BPW, the Warrior Monks, the descendants of those nomads, settled down in modern day Gallifrey. Not much is known about this early period in the prehistory of Gallifrey. In 1821 BPW, Arcadia was founded as Peloponesse, and was an independent nationstate. The Warrior Monks began to slowly annex lands neighbouring Peloponesse, and by 1798 BPW, much of modern day Gallifrey had already been added as territory of Peloponesse. In that same year, the monks had a great conference and renamed the nation Gallifrey, with the capital Peloponnese. In 1207 BPW, the Pythia first emerged on Gallifrey, ascending to power after gaining the support of the Warrior Monks. Initially the Pythia were benevolent and powerful rulers, however over the years they became more corrupted, reserved, and shunned the general populace. 2 years later, Pelloponesse was renamed Arcadia, in honour of Arcadia the Dominator, the first Pythia, who was a good and glorious ruler, in contrast to many of the future Pythias. Gallifrey kept a low profile in the Great Pavensky War. Gallifrey developed an extensive but wasteful space program in about 10 APW. In 25 APW, it accomplished a landing on Kcor, the second moon of Aes-Htrae. By 57 APW, the final Pythia, Kludeo IV, ascended to power after the assassination of Larsus III. The brief New Gallifreyan Rebellion in 61 APW was violently crushed. In 66 APW, a second rebellion proved successful after 2 years of fighting. Kludeo IV was overthrown and killed, William Hartnell being elected as first Lord High President of Gallifrey, and the High Council being established. In 72 APW, the Cyberius Confederation is founded as an alliance of cooperating nations as part of a treaty by Wardomia and Gallifrey, formed to combat the spread of Zabism. In 76 APW, Hartnell was assassinated by the deadly assassin, who later proved to be the Master. A year later, following emergency procedures, then Lord Vice President Patrick Troughton assumed the Presidential office. In 79 APW, Troughton was incarcerated in the Gallifreyan National Prison for defamation, before being handed over to Wardomia, which executed him, prompting widespread rage amongst Gallifreyan citizens. There is political anarchy in Gallifrey for a year before Jon Pertwee, after elections, was sworn in as the third Lord High President of Gallifrey. In 82 ABY, the Master, in a coup, usurps the Lord High Presidency of Gallifrey. With the assistance of the Khan Empire, it is returned to Pertwee after a few weeks and the Master is imprisoned, however he later escapes. A year later, the Guard Duck was invented by the Khan Empire and Gallifrey, and Gallifrey hosted the Panopticon Conference. In 89 APW, the War Council of Gallifrey was founded by Eldritch Tancredi. Organisation In many ways, the organisation and hierarchy of Gallifrey is similar to that of the Cyberius Confederation, the reason being that, as one of its first and most influential members, Gallifrey has exerted a considerable amount of influence on the Cyberius. The High Council of Gallifrey deals with politics, whilst the War Council deals with military, and submits to the High Council, which is superior. Both councils have numerous members, however only a few members act as representatives in the council seats. Category:Nation Category:Index